


Julance- Day Nineteen; Family

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [19]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Lance's family - Freeform, farm lance, farmer lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: lance's grandparents - Relationship, lance's parents - Relationship, luis and lisa
Series: Julance 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Julance- Day Nineteen; Family

Lance McClain came from a large, loving family. He was also mixed race. His mother was of some European descent while his father was Cuban so they all had Spanish as their first language. He lived near Veradera beach most of his life and was the of five, six if you count his sister-in-law Lisa. Lance was very close with his family, but more so with his two sisters, Veronica and Rachel. His twin, Rachel, liked to tease him for being younger even though it was only by a few minutes. Marco and Luis were different than Lance and the girls, they were more on the ‘masculine’ side- they liked sports and wrestling with each other. Lance never saw the point in things like that, but he was often found doing skin care with all of his siblings.

Lance had shown Marco, who in turn showed Luis, the wonder of facemasks and facial cleansers. Marco also let Lance do his eyebrows, they become too unruly for the older’s liking if not and it was cheaper than going and getting them done- plus he liked how it helped him bond with his brother.

The McClains lived on a farm, owned by his father (he had inherited it when his parents passed away). Up until moving to America to go to the Garrison Lance had lived there with his whole family. It was nice being able to live in the place where his father was born and raised. His mother’s parents lived in an in-law’s house on the large property not too far from the main house.

Luis, after he married Lisa, considered trying to find a house for the two but Lisa loved the farm and the idea of raising a family there that they stayed. Eventually, though, when Lisa got pregnant with Nadia and Silvio they sat down with the family and talked about options. It was decided that there would be another house added to the property of about two hundred and fifty acres. 

A fun fact about Veronica was that she was literally born in a barn. The family often messed around, making light-hearted jokes. As a kid it had upset her because there were kids at their school who would bully her for it, but now she sees it’s just a fun ice breaker.

The McClains, minus the grandparents, worked on the farm. It was mainly crop with a few animals- cows, chickens, two horses, and some sheep. Nadia and Silvio’s favorite things to do are pick eggs and herd chickens. Lance likes to milk the cows and shear the sheep. Veronica and Rachel enjoy doing the crop work- the farm grows all different kinds of things and of course rotates to help the soil. Veronica and Luis’ favorite is when the farm has strawberries. The horses are Marco’s, so to speak, so they’re his responsibility but everyone helps when they can.

The best thing about the farm, in pretty much everyone’s opinion, was the seclusion. They were in their own little peaceful bubble. They loved to have picnics under the stars, sleep outside, and play night games. Man hunt, flashlight tag, hide and go seek, all of it. 

When Lance came out to his family he came out as bisexual, he came out to Marco first. Then Veronica and Rachel, then Lisa. After that, he sat his whole family down- minus the fraternal twins- and told them as well. Lisa and Luis thought this would be a good way to ease the twins into understanding that there are more than heterosexual couples; the twins were young so it was tricky finding a balance that would allow them to learn but not so much that it was hard to understand or confusing to them. Nadia and Silvio had lots of questions, and Lance answered them the best he could.

Lastly, Lance’s personal favorite thing about the farm was that he was the only other person allowed in his niece and nephew’s tree house. One time the kids dragged him there to show him that they had been hiding a bunny. Lance promised not to tell, but told their parents anyway, knowing that Lisa and Luis would allow them to keep the bunny. Everyone pretended the pet was a secret, though. The McClains were a very large and close family. They helped and loved one another unconditionally. 


End file.
